


𝙢𝙧. 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙛𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙧 - 𝙨𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙡

by cigarettesandsmoke



Series: 𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡𝙨 + 𝙨𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙡𝙨 [4]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Lizzington - Freeform, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘙𝘢𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘓𝘪𝘻 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵... 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘤é𝘦𝘴.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Series: 𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡𝙨 + 𝙨𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙡𝙨 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825702
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	𝙢𝙧. 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙛𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙧 - 𝙨𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙡

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

Raymond sat on Elizabeth’s bed and watched as she tried on multiple dresses. It was taking hours for her to decide and honestly, he may have fallen asleep at one point and her not even notice due to her being so wrapped up in looking her best.

“What do you think about this one?” She asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

“The same as every other one. You look beautiful in them all, sweetheart. It doesn’t matter which one you choose.” He yawned, moving further down until he was laying on the bed.

“Come on, Ray! Your not much help.” She pouted.

She needed to find the best dress ever, something that would show off her figure and scream sexy but classy… but she was having a meltdown. She had too many dresses and couldn’t decide which one was best.

“What about that one?” Raymond asked, staring off into the distance.

“Which one?” She asked.

“The one over there, the pink one.” He said, pointing at it.

“Argh, I dunno. Pink isn’t really my style.” She said shyly.

“Well, that might just be dress to solve all of your problems.” He grinned and she laughed.

“Okay, I’ll try it on. No peeking.” She teased and he chuckled.

“I’ll try my hardest.” He smirked, holding his hands over his eyes.

Liz stripped herself of her former dress and pondered whether or not Raymond’s recommendation would be that of a good one. She studied the dress a little while before deciding that she would wear it. She put it on and immediately fell in love with it. She felt like a princess. The way that the straps were perfectly placed on her shoulders, not making her to bulky made her fall in love. And the way that it went in at the waist to perfectly fit her and then flowed back out slightly at the abdomen. Not to mention the way in which it cupped her boobs.

“You can look now.” She said.

Raymond opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open as he sat up. He was used to seeing beauty on a daily basis but in such a dress Lizzie looked refined – an angel not to be touched even.

“…Lizzie, you-you look amazing. I-I have no words.” He said standing up and looking at her.

“Well, that’s new.” She chuckled as he hugged her waist.

“Mmm… it’s not often I’m lost for words, is it?” He grinned as he kissed her atop her hair.

“Nope. So, this is the one?” She asked.

“If you feel as beautiful in it as you look, then yes!” He encouraged and she nodded her head.

Liz turned around and wrapped her arms around Raymond’s neck. He looked down at her puckered lips and chuckled before kissing her passionately. She moaned one of her deep throated moans and he kissed her once again before pulling away.

“Mmm… baby… you need… to put your makeup on… or we’ll be late.” He said in between kisses.

“Argh, fine. But I’m gonna rip that suit off you tonight.” She groaned frustratedly.

“I’m counting on it.” He grinned, giving her one last kiss before allowing her to get on.

Liz put on her makeup – not too much but a little more than usual as she wanted to look her best. She wore some: nude/pink light eyeshadow, blush, contour, highlight, mascara, foundation and so on. She stood up from her dressing table and saw Raymond laid on her bed smiling at her.

“What are you smiling at?” She asked and he sat up before shuffling his way toward the bottom of the bed.

“How lucky I am to have you.” He said before smiling.

She giggled before kissing his passionately. She pulled away and put in her earrings before making her way to her bedroom door.

“Coming?” She asked and he nodded.

He took her ring from her dressing table and held it in his hands.

“Don’t you want your ring?” He asked, nervously.

“…I’m not sure if I want to answer a lot of questions tonight, Raymond.” She confessed and he looked down.

He placed it back on her dressing table and took his own off and put it down next to hers before smiling slightly.

“You can keep yours on you know.” She said but he only shook his head.

“…it’s fine.” He smiled and tried to brush past her but she held him back.

“Look at me. I love you, Raymond.” She said and he looked up at her slightly.

“I know.” He said, brushing his hand against hers.

He turned back and grabbed his jacket and shrugged it onto his shoulders. When he turned around he saw Liz holding out their rings and he got nervous all of a sudden – did she regret getting engaged to him already? Did she not want him to come? Was she going to throw them at him and tell him to leave? All negative outcomes were running through his brain.

“Fuck them. I’m going to take you there and they can bombard us with as many questions as they want because the only answers that are important are: ‘I love you very much’, ‘I’m going to marry you’, ‘and who knows, we’ll have kids if we want kids’.” She said, sliding his onto his finger and hers on to her finger.

“Lizzie, you don’t have to. Really, I-it doesn’t matter.” He said, spinning the ring around in his finger.

“Yes, it does! We’re engaged and I don’t care how complicated it is. I want to be with you!” She expressed and he smiled.

“Are you sure you’re okay with the rings?” He asked.

“Yes! Now, come on. We don’t want to be late.” She reassured as she opened her bedroom door for them both.

“Okay. Let’s go, sweetheart.” He smiled, taking her hand in his.

~

Raymond drove the two of them to where Liz’s graduation party was taking place and parked his car in the parking lot. He sighed quietly but Liz could still hear him. She placed her hand over Raymond’s and caught his attention.

“We’re going to be fine, Raymond. Don’t worry about it all.” She reassured and he smiled before leaning over and kissing her.

They exited the car and immediately saw Samar and Aram holding one another’s hands as they came over to them.

“Damn! You weren’t kidding about him being yours, huh?” Samar teased hugging Liz.

“That was before he was.” She chuckled and Samar laughed.

“Mr Reddington, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Aram said, sweating a bit from the situation.

“Neither did I, but Lizzie decided to invite me.” Raymond smiled, tensing a little when Liz put her hand in his.

“Omg! How beautiful is that?!...” Samar said, flabbergasted at how amazing Liz’z ring was. “Did you buy her it?” She asked Raymond but he wasn’t so sure what to say.

“We’re engaged.” Liz blurted out.

Raymond cringed when he saw Aram’s eyes widen. He should have just gone without rings.

“Congratulations! I better get an invite…” Samar winked before being called over elsewhere. “Anyway, see you two inside.” She smiled before leaving with Aram.

Liz went to follow after her, but Raymond nudged her hand back slightly. She looked up at him with worried eyes as for why it was taking him long.

“I’m not sure I can do this, Lizzie. What with our history… just seeing Aram’s reaction to you and I getting engaged was enough.” He hyperventilated.

Liz placed a hand on the back of his neck and placed her forehead against his.

“Breathe with me, Raymond. I’ve got you. You’re going to be okay.” She hushed and he found himself calming down.

“Thank you, Lizzie.” He said after a few minutes or so.

She smiled at him and encouraged him to continue walking with her. When they made it into the building it was a little crowded, but not too much till the point they felt as though they were suffocating. They made their way into the garden and saw that it was much more freeing. Liz saw Jen and Meera. She waved at them of course and looked back at Raymond who looked as though he was about to crawl into the nearest ditch and stay there until the event was over.

“We don’t have to go over if you don’t want too.” She told him but he sighed.

“Let’s go. I don’t want to spoil your night.” He said, this time leading the way down the steps.

The two of them made their way toward Meera and Jen. Liz saw them give her the odd wink before greeting one another. They failed to notice the ring on Liz’s hand – partly because she tried to make it unnoticeable. It wasn’t that she didn’t want people to know she was with Raymond, bring him with her was enough to say they were dating. But it was because she didn’t want to make it awkward for him. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Donald talking to Tom. Despite her hatred for Tom, she was friends with Donald and thought it would be best to say hello.

“I’ll be back in a bit.” She smiled and Raymond nodded.

He stayed with the girls but deeply regretted it as soon as they saw his ring.

“So, are you too married?” Meera blurted out.

“No, Lizzie and I are engaged.” He admitted and Jen smiled.

“Aww, did you pop the question?” She asked and he nodded.

“That’s cute. For the record, we are happy for the two of you. You do look happy with each other after all.” Meera comforted and he smiled.

“Thank you, Miss Malik.” Raymond said but she only laughed.

“Please call me Meera.” She said and he nodded.

“Meera it is.” He smiled.

He was missing Liz already, he glanced over at her and saw her smiling with Donald. But just before that she had hugged Tom – which left him confused. She didn’t seem to be upset about hugging him and he began to feel insecure. He was sure that after all she had endured with him she didn’t like him… but now he wasn’t so sure. He felt like saying ‘excuse me’ to the two ladies, but decided against it and planned to see how things turned out.

“Sorry about that, I thought I’d say hello to Don.” She said and he smiled.

“That’s fine.” He said before kissing her cheek.

The rest of the night was slow moving and consisted of nothing but pointless bickering. A few others asked about the rings including one of Raymond’s ex coworkers but he just said it as it was and was thankful that Liz was there to back him up.

~

Once the two of them arrived at Raymond’s, he opened up his door and allowed her to go in first. He had to admit that he was a little angry about Liz hugging another man – especially Tom. So, he decided to show her. He closed the door behind him and picked her up by her ass and pushed her against the wall.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you were touching Tom earlier.” He said as he kissed her neck and made her moan.

“Mind telling me why?” He asked, biting her gently.

She was so turned on, she wasn’t sure if she could possibly think straight – her mind was so clouded by lust.

“He apologized for what he did.” She said weakly, incapable of thinking.

“Mmm… and do you forgive him?” He asked, licking the mark he had left.

“…no.” She admitted and felt him smirk against her skin.

“Good.” He stated as he carried her through to the bedroom.

He placed her down on the bed and helped her out of her dress before making swift work of his suit. True, Liz had said earlier that she wanted to rip it off him – but now she had other plans. He reached into his drawer and pulled out some handcuffs.

“Read my mind.” She said as she took them from his hands.

She clicked them onto her hands and tied herself to the bed frame. She had her chest against the mattress and her butt sticking up in the air.

“Are you going to fuck me?” She asked.

He got up behind her and allowed her rub against his already pulsating cock over and over again. He moved back slightly and Liz wondered what he was waiting for. All of a sudden she felt a large slap against her ass cheek and she screamed out – in pleasure. He did it again, and again, and again before stopping abruptly. She rotated her ass, in need of something but he only chuckled.

“Do you want me to spank you, Lizzie?” He whispered quietly.

“Mmm, yes.” She moaned.

“Yes what?” He asked and Liz could tell just from his tone what he wanted.

“Yes… daddy.” She teased and he smirked.

He flogged her multiple times just with bare hand until her ass became red raw and hurt to touch. He looked at her and found that he was receiving a strange sense of satisfaction. Plus, she liked it and so he wasn’t going to stop what she likes.

“Tell me want you want, baby.” He hushed as he lined himself up behind.

“I want you, daddy.” She pouted.

“What do you want from me, baby?” He asked as he ran his hand over he already bruising ass.

“Mmm, I want your big cock, daddy. I want you to fuck me hard and fast.” She flirted and he kissed her down her spine.

When he entered her, Liz mewled aloud and felt herself becoming weak.

“Argh, your so tight, baby.” He told her and she giggled.

“Stretch me, daddy. Fuck what’s yours.” She said and he grinned.

He was becoming so turned on by being called daddy, it was unbelievable. He was so fucked up in all different ways but at least he had someone who accepted it.

“Ohh fuck. Lizzie, baby. Oh yeah, oh fuck… your so… fucking… tight.” He groaned as he pounded into her like an animal.

“Ahh, Raymond. Oh, fuck me… yeah that’s right. Mmm, oh daddy… oh… I’m gonna come daddy. Oh, ahh.” She moaned as she found her release.

But even once she came Raymond wasn’t stopping. He was too lost in having such a frantic fuck that he found himself inside of his own little world. It was only when he came, spurting inside Liz that he came back from his reverie. Once he had finished his orgasm he pulled out uncuffed her. He turned her onto her back and entered her again. He didn’t care if he had already found his release, he still wanted to feel her. He took his right hand and rubbed her clit in circles and watched as she unraveled beneath him.

“Mmm, Raymond.” She moaned, finding her second orgasm.

He closed his eyes as he rotated his hips and grinded into her, reveling in her complete wetness.

“Enjoying yourself?” She teased and he opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Call me daddy.” He said weakly.

“Daddy.” She whispered.

“Say it again...” He ordered and she smirked. “Say it again.” He repeated.

“Daddy… fuck me daddy.” She said, not once breaking eye contact with him.

He moaned as he miraculously came into her. It was uncommon for him to come twice in one session… or for any man for that matter but he couldn’t help it. She turned him on so much. Once he had finished shaking from his intense orgasm he pulled out of Liz and went to grab a towel. He cleaned her up shortly before she went into the bathroom and he cleaned himself up whilst she was there. When she came back out she was smirking and he chuckled.

“What are you smirking at?” He asked.

“How much you love it when I call you daddy.” She teased, putting her hand on his chest.

“I don’t see you complaining.” He grinned and she smiled.

“That’s because I love calling you daddy whilst I fuck you.” She teased and he smiled.

“Good, because I love it too – clearly.” He chuckled and threw her on the bed.

She giggled as he began to kiss her thighs and caress her flesh.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say… we’re not getting any sleep tonight.” He flirted and she laughed.

“Nope, definitely not.” She said, pulling him up to kiss her on the lips.

The rest of the night was spent in one another’s company, never a few inches apart… often there was nothing separating them. It was only until five in the morning that they finally managed to fall asleep.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
